Proper Way To Say Goodbye
by Randwulf
Summary: mildslash Remus Lupin mengucapkan kata terakhir pada Severus Snape sebelum dia pergi dari Hogwarts ...


"**Proper way to say goodbye"**

Pairing:Remus x Snape

Note:just a mild-slash story

Severus Snape berdiri di ambang pintu kantornya dengan sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak tahu alasan apa yang membawa mantan Profesor Remus Lupin ke kantonya di saat dia seharusnya mengepak barangnya untuk angkat kaki dari Hogwarts.

"Hai Severus, aku ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum aku pergi." kata Lupin. Dia tidak berani menatap Snape dan suaranya terdengar ragu. Hal ini membuat Snape tambah bingung mengingat sikapnya yang luar biasa ramah ketika mereka mengajar.

"Ada apa Lupin? Kau mau menuntutku karena membocorkan rahasiamu?" tanya Snape.

"Tidak, bukan itu!" kata Lupin sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas pemecatanku. Aku mengerti ma…, 'kaumku' bisa membahayakan seisi sekolah," Snape merasa bahwa Lupin berusaha untuk tidak menyebut kata manusia serigala, "tapi…,"

"Cepat katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan Lupin! Kau membuang waktuku."

Lupin menunduk. Dia terlihat makin ragu. Setelah beberapa detik dia kembali menatap Severus, "Apa kau sengaja mengatakan hal itu?"

Snape tahu bahwa Lupin pasti akan menanyakan hal ini cepat atau lambat, "Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak menginginkanku di Hogwarts?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Lupin! Jika kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal bodoh itu lebih baik kau segera pergi. Aku punya banyak kerjaan!!" Snape meraih pegangan pintu dan bersiap menutup pintu kantornya.

"Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!" Lupin menangkap pintu itu tepat sebelum Snape menutupnya.

Snape menyerah. "Baiklah, aku beri waktu kau 2 menit." katanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu keberadaanku di sekolah ini merepotkanmu. Mungkin kau senang sekali karena aku pergi dari sini. Aku selalu melihat bahwa kau tidak begitu nyaman berada di dekatku. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Aku pasti sudah merepotkanmu. Kau pasti membenciku.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak membencimu."

Snape melihat wajah Lupin memerah. Setelah itu Lupin melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Selama ini aku mencoba untuk berteman denganmu tapi kau sepertinya tidak mau membina hubungan denganku. Aku sudah mencoba segala cara tapi tetap kau tidak mau menerimaku. Kini aku harus pergi. Maka sebelum aku pergi aku mau menjelaskan satu hal padamu. Aku tidak mau menyesal.

"Severus Snape, aku mencintaimu."

Snape terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pangakuan Lupin ini. Mungkinkah manusia serigala ini benar-benar mencintai seorang Snape yang memiliki banyak alasan untuk membencinya?

"Kau mungkin akan tambah mebenciku. Kau boleh menganggapku aneh. Aku berusaha menyangkal perasaan ini. Bagaimana pun kita sama-sama pria. Tapi makin lama aku merasakan perasaan ini makin kuat. Aku tidak berani ambil tindakan. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah kau juga er…, sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu makin kerepotan dengan perasaan cintaku yang tidak lazim ini."

Snape benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, "Merlin! Kau gay."

"Aku rasa itu kata-kata yang tepat untukku." Lupin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aku harap kau tidak makin membenciku karena hal ini Severus. Aku akan berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan ini."

"Dari mana kau punya pikiran seperti itu Lupin? Dari mana kau tahu apa pendapatku tentang ke-homoseksual-anmu ini." tanya Snape.

"_Well_, aku rasa untuk seorang penyihir sepertimu homoseksual itu …,"

"Aneh? Lupin, sekarang banyak penyihir seperti itu di Inggris."

"Dan kau sendiri bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin aku di sini."

"Itu karena aku merasa tidak karuan jika berada di dekatmu. Pekerjaanku jadi kacau kalau kau terus berada di dekatku Lupin."

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau yang menyimpulkannya."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Lupin.

"Sudah kubilang kau membuatku kacau."

"Kacau?"

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi ke perkerjaanku jika kau di dekatku. Karena itulah aku menginginkan kau pergi. Aku pikir aku bisa tenang. Tapi sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaku dan mengaku seorang gay. Merlin! Lupin kau memang benar-benar membuatku repot!"

Lupin makin merasa bersalah.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya perasaanku ini juga."

"Maaf?" tanya Lupin kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Remus Lupin! Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa selama ini aku juga MENCINTAImu?!" Snape memberi tekanan yang sangat jelas di kata-mencintai.

"Apa ….,"

Sebelum Lupin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia merasakan bibir Snape bertemu bibirnya dengan liar.

Lupin merasa bahwa ini adalah cara terbaik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Snape sebelum dia pergi.

Fin


End file.
